Spirit Theory
Ceuncoe Azuoja wrote this, meaning it's only what his character believes, and should not be taken as fact. Introduction First, we start with a story. Ceunco Azuoja was a street rat. Its not important how he got that, just that at the age of 8, he had no parents, no home, and lived by begging and stealing. On the outskirts of town there was a large graveyard, and its grounds keeper, known only as the gravekeeper, was in the markets one day, when he found young Ceunco. The Gravekeeper was a spirit speaker, something that will be explained later. He took Ceunco as an apprentice, and tought him about spirits, and discovered Ceunco had an unusually strong connection to the spirit realm. The Gravekeeper only had a collection of beliefs, but Ceunco organized it into what he called Spirit Theory. Death, Souls, and Spirits. Spirit Theory does not cover what the soul is, but it acknowledges its exsistance as the source of a person's power, and of their personality. According to Spirit Theory (abbreviated ST from here on out), when a person dies, their soul goes to the afterlife, whatever it may be. Figments remain behind, however. These figments are spirits, and come in two forms, power spirits and personality spirits. First though, the spirit realm must be explained. The Spirit Realm The Spirit Realm is a world parralel to our own, where spirits reside. No one has ever been know to enter the Spirit Realm, but things can be drawn from it. More importantly though, it is where spirits reside. Power spirits reside solely in this realm, never leaving it, unless summoned. Personality spirits, on the other hand, will often exsist half in the spirit realm, and half in our own. Personality Spirits Personality Spirits are your ghosts and hauntings. They are the figments of the soul's emoitons and personality. Only the strongest of a person's characteristics will be reflected in their spirit. Most often, these spirits simply wander the spirit realm, or if they do invade the real world, they are undetectable to most. However, when extreme emotions surround a person's death, a haunting can occur, where those emotions will be felt by people in the location where that person died. Power Spirits Power spirits are a reflection of the power of a person. They never leave the Spirit Realm of their own accord, as they do not have thoughts or emotions. However, spirit summoners, which will be explained later, can draw them to this realm. Power spirits only contain a small fraction of the power they had when they were living. A great warlord, capable of destroying armies with a single word, would have a spirit as powerful as the avearage veteran fighter. Interaction with the Spirit Realm A rare few have natural powers that allow them to interact with the spirit realm. If the natural talent is not there, these powers cannot be trained or used. It is a strange form of magic, connecting the soul and the spirit realm. There are three principle ways of interacting with the spirit realm: Summoning, Speaking, and Storage. A person can be gifted with only one of the powers, or even all three. Summoning is the most common, while speaking and storage are extremely rare. Summoning Summoning is the act of drawing a power spirit from the spirit realm into the real world. The magic binds the spirit to its summoner's will. It takes extreme willpower to bring forth power spirits. The more powerful the spirits being summoned, the less of them the summoner can bring. Speaking A much rarer talent is spirit speaking. A person with this talent can communicate with personality spirits. Spirits that have invaded the real world are easier to communicate with, only very powerful speakers can talk to personality spirits that exsist entirely in the spirit realm. Speakers will often act as a middle man between a spirit, and a living person. Also, speakers will often try and stop hauntings, be convincing the spirit that its life is over, at which point the spirit ceases to exsist. Storage The most rare talent of them all, is the ability to store physical objects in the spirit realm. In the rare chance that someone has the power, they are unlikely to find a teacher, and so will have to learn it themselves. Once they are practiced, however, they can bring objects to and from the spirit realm with ease. An object put into the spirit realm can be materialized at any location, so it is extremely useful for always having someone readily available. However, living creatures cannot be transported to the spirit realm, and attempts to do so can have disatrous. effects.